ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 14
Mission 14 is a story mission. Available at level 27. Contains ghosts level 27 and 28. Mission 14 The Failed Plot Tweener and Luna say that the Ghosts are gathering around the GX Cruiser. Why the Ghosts are surrounding the GX Cruiser like zombies is not known. The mission is to get on the GX Cruiser, secure civilian safety, and find out the cause for the Ghosts gathering there. Perfect Clear Requirement *Points: Higher than 16000 points *Time: Within 45 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Obtain Crescent Necklace (Rarity, Spirit Defense Rating +4) Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 63567. (first time only) *Endless Stamina Soma Truth (Righteous) *Iron Wall Spirit Soma Truth (Righteous) *Sailor Soma Charity *Spiritual Balance Soma Truth (Righteous) *Strength Vortex Soma Truth (Righteous) *Thunder and Lightning Soma Truth (Righteous) Guide #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept There's Something in Erie River1/11. #Kill 28 Plague Garymuse. #Turn in There's Something in Erie River1/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Cruiser Dock. #Talk to Tweener by walking up to her. #Accept Twice of Revenge2/11. #Kill Hades Astaro. #Turn in Twice of Revenge2/11. #Accept Praying Bloody Tang3/11. #Kill 25 Plague Bloody Tang. #Turn in Praying Bloody Tang3/11. #Accept Secure the Landing Field4/11. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Deck 1. #Kill 42 ghosts in area. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Secure the Landing Field4/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Deck 2. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Go to the Cabin5/11. #Kill 30 Ship Hijack. #Turn in Go to the Cabin5/11. #Accept Investigation of the Cabin6/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Cabin 1. #Move to the target area. #Move east and press D to zone into Cabin 2. #Move to the target area. #Move south-east and press D to zone into Deck 2. #Turn in Investigation of the Cabin6/11. #Accept The Life Wagon from Pema7/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Gangway. #Kill Life Wagon Wheel. #Turn in The Life Wagon from Pema7/11. #Accept Star Board~, Port~8/11. #Move to steering wheel and hold D. #Turn in Star Board~, Port~8/11. #Accept Tweener has No Hands or Feet.9/11. #Move to the blueprint of the ship and hold D. #Turn in Tweener has No Hands or Feet.9/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Gangway. #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept I Need to Do Something10/11. #Kill 36 Ship Pay. #Turn in I Need to Do Something10/11. #Accept The Big Enemy11/11. #Move north and press D to zone into Engine Room. #Kill Freezund. Maps Riverside Park Ghosts: *Plague Bloody Tang ×14 *Plague Garymuse ×10 NPCs: Tweener *There's Something in Erie River1/11 - Kill 28 Plague Garymuse. Cruiser Dock Ghosts: *Plague Bloody Tang ×11 *Plague Garymuse ×10 *Hades Astaro ×1 NPCs: Luna *Twice of Revenge2/11 - Kill Hades Astaro. *Praying Bloody Tang3/11 - Kill 25 Plague Bloody Tang. *Secure the Landing Field4/11 - Kill 42 ghosts in Deck 1. Deck 1 Ghosts: *Ship Hijack ×30 *Ship Blue Kamia ×10 Deck 2 Ghosts: *Ship Hijack ×12 *Ship Blue Kamia ×6 NPCs: Luna *Go to the Cabin5/11 - Kill 30 Ship Hijack. *Investigation of the Cabin6/11 - Investigate Cabin 1 and Cabin 2. *The Life Wagon from Pema7/11 - Kill Life Wagon Wheel in Gangway. Cabin 1 Ghosts: *Sneak ×16 *Chef Hijack ×9 NPCs: Rapper Rapper Cabin 2 Ghosts: *Sneak ×28 *Chef Hijack ×15 NPCs: Rapper Rapper Gangway (first time) Party map. Ghosts: *Youngest Hijack Bro ×1 *Younger Hijack Bro ×1 *Oldest Hijack Bro ×1 *Life Wagon Wheel ×1 (second time) Ghosts: *Ship Fast Tang ×15 *Ship Pay ×13 NPCs: Tweener *I Need to Do Something10/11 - Kill 36 Ship Pay. *The Big Enemy11/11 - Kill Freezund in Engine Room. Steering Room Ghosts: *Sneak ×8 *Chef Hijack ×3 NPCs: Tweener *Star Board~, Port~8/11 - Use the key to change the direction of the boat. *Tweener has No Hands or Feet.9/11 - Check the blueprint of the ship. Engine Room Party map. Ghosts: *Freezund ×1 See Also #Missions #''List of mission 14 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions